Pokemon Shining Star
by genolink
Summary: This is the story about a young trainer who wasn't ment to be a trainer, exploring the jhoto region. Along the way, he sets out to become champion. He meets a few other trainers along the way, makes friends, and makes a lot of enemies.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 My jerk relative comes back?

My name is Robert. If your reading this, I'm either the greatest trainer in the world, dead, or just want to tell my story already. In any case, your reading the story of one of the worlds greatest pokemon trainers in the world. I'm 10 at the beginning of this story, but pretty much look the same. I have light brown skin, brown eyes, and light blue hair (it runs in the family). I'm kind of short, and some people say I look like I'm 7. I come from a nice little town called Cherrygrove City in the Johto region (one of 4 major regions in the world). It's a small boring town, were nothing really happens. It's close to the sea, and has the scent of flowers in the air all the time. There are a few houses there. There's my small green house with the blue roof, and fence somewhere near the woods leading to New Bark Town just to the east (where odd Professor Elm lives). Then there's my friend Tyson's house. He has spiky green hair, wide eyes, and light brown skin. He's my good friend at times, and at other times I just want to strangle him. He lives next door to me, and always comes over to talk about whatever (usually what will happen once we get our pokemon). Then there was Joes all blue house. He's a fisherman with tanned skin, messy brown hair, and I never see him without his yellow fishing hat. He was usually on his boat (a crappy row boat), fishing. There are also some other houses, but those aren't important. Finally there's the Pokemon center, and the Pokemart. Just north is Violet City, where there's a Pokemon Gym run by a Gym leader. There are 8 Gyms total in Johto, as well as the other major 4 regions. Each Gym has a badge, and if you collect all 7, you can enter the pokemon league. That's what I'm trying to do when I get my pokemon, and start on my journey. The day had finally come. It was September 4th, and I was old enough to start on my pokemon journey. The whole night before, I couldn't sleep at all (that's what happens when I'm excited for tomorrow). I was going in my lucky red shirt, blue jeans, dark blue vest and sneakers, and finally my hat. My hat was my dads old hat from when he was starting out. We look kind of alike, only he looks much older, and has a mustache, beard combo. He gave this hat to me before he left 2 years ago. He used to be a legend when it came to battling, but he doesn't battle anymore, now he's an explorer. Anyway, I practically jumped down the stairs, and got ready for breakfast. My mom had made pancakes for the occasion. My mom was also my complexion, only she had black hair. She was wearing a purple blouse with flowers, and her was in a ponytail. "Happy Birthday Sweetie!" greeted my mom as I came down the stairs. "Hi mom." I said, a little embarrassed. "I made your favorite breakfast this special morning". She said cheerfully. "Today's the day you start on your great journey into the world." "Yup" I said happily "Time for me to make my place in history". We ate breakfast, and I started packing my stuff. I had a green backpack hung around my shoulders, and a small pouch around my waist. "Do you have everything?" asked my mom. "Yeah I think so." I replied. "Your extra cloths?" she asked. I sighed "Yes mom". "Your toothbrush? A Sleeping bag?" "Yes and yes mom. I'm fine. I'll be coming back later anyway." I said. "I just want to make sure. You know how you get when your exited. You tend to forget things." She said. I'll be fine mom." I said. I kissed her on the cheek, and headed to Newbark town.

I had mapped out the path to New Bark Town perfectly. Normally, you shouldn't go into the forest without a Pokemon, but in my case, I mapped out the path through Route 29. My dad had brought me through a few times, and I was able to find a way through without even being 3 feet from a pokemon. As I was walking through the forest, I heard a rustling sound in the trees. I looked around frantically for something to defend myself from whatever was in those trees. I found a stick about 3 feet long, and not very thick, but it had to do. Whatever was in those trees, it was coming fast. It was a Pidgy flying past me, but it wasn't after me. Instead it was running, err flying away from something. "AFTER IT CHARMANDER!" a familiar voice yelled. A Charmander jumped through some bushes running after the fleeing Pidgy. It jumped up and scratched the Pidgy in the back. Then, I guess it lost control and crashed into a tree. Then a Poke Ball whizzed past my head, and hit the fainted Pidgy in the back. The Poke Ball wiggled for a few seconds, with the center button blinking red. Then the ball stopped wiggling and the red light stopped blinking. "Way to go Charmander." said the voice. Then, a boy walked through the bushes where the charmander came from. He had light brown skin like I did, and the same blue hair. He had a smirk on his face from his success, and a calm expression on his face. He wore a blue and purple bandana, a black and blue collared shirt, some blue jeans, and purple shoes. He had a brown sac slumped on his shoulder, attached to a rope. I automatically recognized who it was. It was my jerk of an older brother, John.

"Hey bro." He said in a calm voice. "Hey." I said coldly. I always hated my brother. Ever since we where little, we went at each others thoughts. First off, he's always trying to make himself seem so much better than me. He liked to 1 up me at every chance he got. Like when I caught a fish, he had to catch 2. There was also an incident involving a teddy bear. When we were little (like 4 or 5) I had won a Teddy Bear at a carnival. John also wanted the bear, so he tried to take it. He tried to pull it away from me by it's head. I had it's chest, and I guess we were some strong toddlers because we ripped that bears head clear off. I never forgave him for that and that's how our sibling rivalry began. It only got worse after that point. He knew how I was, and could just poke at my emotions. But I also knew how to do the same thing with him. That's why we always ticked each other off. One day my mom said that if we kept it up, we'd kill each other one day. If that was the case, it would be me who would do the killing. "So, what are you doing back here?" I asked bitterly. "Does that really matter?" he asked with a smug look. "Yeah! It does need to be explained." He had won a free trip to Kanto a while back (It was in some random drawing) when he had turned 10. He started his journey there, so I figured that he would be there for a while, so I didn't have to deal with him. "Well, I did some training there, and got myself this little guy here." he said as the Charmander walked back towards him. "Yup, it's pretty cool, since he's pretty strong." The small pokemon cried out in pride at the complement. "It also helps to know my baby brother is going to start on his little journey today" he said in a mocking tone. "Just wait," I snapped back "you'll be the first I stomp in the dust." "Oh please, you couldn't beat me in a fishing contest. What makes you think you can beat me in a battle." That was one of the things I was talking about with him being able to tick me off. "What did you say?" I snapped back. "What's wrong? You think I didn't remember?" "I'll kill you jerk!" "Ah Ah Ahhh! Temper Temper. Don't start acting without thinking again." "Whatever" I said without being able to think of a good comeback. He walked over and picked up the poke ball, and put it into his pocket. "Anyway, I mainly came here to say hi to mom. She told me to come with you on your Journey." "NO WAY MAN!" I unintentionally yelled back in astonishment. "You'd probably die if I don't." "Heh, yeah right. Your not very helpful. I hadn't thought about it, but as we were bickering, we were walking to New Bark at the same time. Pretty Soon we had reached the town in no time at all. The town was Windy, with a few houses, and a windmill thing near the ocean. There was also a big house on a hill that I knew would be Professor Elms Lab. "There it is." I said with excitement. I didn't care if it was the last person I wanted to be with, I was excited. I ran toward the house, but John didn't move at all. "Hey, aren't you coming?" I asked. "Nah. I'm going to head off to find a pokemon center." "Fine" I said shrugging. I didn't really care. I was going to get my first Pokemon. So I ran full speed at the big house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-I don't play with fire

I couldn't believe it was happening. I was running full speed, up hill, to get my first pokemon. I didn't even care I got here with John, I was happy. Once I got to the door of Professor Elms lab, I was ready to kick the door in, but I was calm, and knocked. I waited for 38 seconds (I know, I counted) when Professor Elms wife opened the door. She had brown hair, and blue eyes, as usual. She had on a pink shirt, jeans, and a white lab coat.  
"Hello Robert." she greeted. "I'm guessing that you're here for your first pokemon."  
"Yup." I said out of breath. "Are there any left?"  
Today wasn't just my birthday, it was also the day all the 10 year olds get their first pokemon as well. That's why I made sure to get here early.  
"Well, I think that only 2 other people chose their pokemon today."  
"2 other people? Who got here before me?" I asked hoping nobody chose the one I was positive on picking.  
"Well, our daughter got to pick the first, and I think your friend Tyson is still picking."  
"Ok, thank you." I said respectfully as I walked in. As I walked through, I looked around, and found that a lot of people also with lab coats were walking around. When I got to the main lab, I found Tyson standing over a machine with pokeballs in them. Next to the machine, was Professor Elm, half asleep.  
"Alright." Tyson said one minute fifteen seconds later. (I counted again.) "I guess I'll go with this one." He picked up a pokeball, and showed it off triumphantly.  
"Huh. Oh oh. Are you sure?" asked Professor Elm, snapping out of his trance.  
"Well…." Tyson stood there staring at the Pokeball (This time, for only eighteen seconds)  
"Yeah, I'm sure." he finally said.  
"Then congratulations. You now have your first Pokemon."  
"Yes! Come on out Todidile!" he said. He clicked the center button on the Pokeball, and out popped a small Todidile, who started jumping for joy once it got out.  
"Ok!" I finally cut in. "Now it's my turn to pick."  
Right when I said that, they both started to notice me.  
"Oh, Robert." said Tyson. "What are you doing here?"  
"Why do you think I'm here?" I asked raising one eyebrow. "I'm here to get my Pokemon."  
"Oh yes, " Professor Elm cut in. "Here, you can choose from these Pokeb-"  
"I choose this one" I interrupted, holding a Pokeball, and smiling wildly.  
"Oh, well don't you want to think about it first?"  
"Nope, I'm positive that I want this one."  
"Ok, well then. Congratulations." He said looking surprised.  
"Ok, come on out." I called out as I threw the pokeball up in the air, and out popped a Cyndaquil. He squalled for a second, trying to get flames to come from it's back. (Unsuccessfully I might add."  
"Hey little guy." I said kneeling down, and holding out my hand to say hi. He sniffed my hand, and climbed up my arm.  
"I think I'll call you Fire Heart." I said proudly.  
"Why Fire Heart?" Tyson asked pausing his attention from his Todidile.  
"I like that name." I said simply.  
"Well you two" Professor Elm cut in. "I would like you two to have these." He said holding out two red machines that looked like Nintendo Ds's.  
"What are they?" Tyson asked.  
"These are Pokedexes. Their used to record data on the Pokemon you will both see, and catch on your jonnies. I expect some great data from you two." He said handing us the Pokedexes.  
We both thanked him, and walked out with our newly acquired pokemon.

"So…" Tyson started as we walked through town. "We finally got our pokemon."  
"Yeah," I said looking at Fire Heart as he walked next to me as we walked. Then. There was a long silence between us. We looked at each other, smiled wildly, and we both said "LET'S BATTLE!" We ran a few feet away from each other, and our pokemon got ready.  
"You want the first move?" I asked with a smirk across my face.  
"After you." said Tyson with the same look.  
"Alright Fire Heart. Use flamethrower!." He opened his mouth, but nothing came out.  
"Ha! Your Cyndaquill's got nothing! Todidile, water gun!" Todidile opened it's mouth, and like Fire Heart, nothing happened.  
"Wait, what moves does this thing know anyway?" I asked myself. I brought out my Pokedex out, and checked Fire Hearts Moves.  
"WHA? HE ONLY KNOWS TACKLE, AND GROWL?" I yelled in disbelief.  
"Ha, my Todidile has got to know more moves than your Cyndaquil." He pulled out is pokedex, and checked his pokemons moves. He looked surprised for a second, and said  
"I won't need fancy moves to beat you. Use scratch!"  
Todidile charged at Fire Heart, claws ready and started to slash.  
"Dodge, and use tackle!" I yelled. Fire Heart rolled out of the way, and hit Todidile with a full on tackle, which sent him flying in the opposite direction, and heading towards a tree.  
"Use your claws to swing around, and use scratch!" Once Tyson said that, Todidile whipped around the tree, and flew fast at Fire Heart. To fast for either of us to react. The scratch hit him right on the back, causing him to squeal. Before Todidile could do a second strike, I yelled  
"Quick Fire Heart, jump! " Just as he was jumping, the scratch attack sent him into a mid air spirel, and a free spinning paw hit Todidile on the nose. As Fire Heart was landing, Todidile was backing away, holding it's nose.  
"Now, use tackle!" I yelled. Fire Heart lunged right at the stunned Todidile with a tackle, and hit it's mark, sending Todidile into a tumble.  
"Now, jump and tackle!" I said once Todidile stopped  
"Of no! Not again!" Tyson said. "use scratch once Fire Heart jumped up, and was readying a tackle. Before he could come down, Todidiles scratch came, and hit Fire Heart in the face, which sent him falling to the ground. We both knew our pokemon were getting weak, and so did our newly acquired crowd that had started watching.  
"I'll just finish this now, for our crowd." Tyson said. He was in the perfect position to taunt. With his pokemon standing over my quivering Cyndaquil.  
"Scratch!" said Tyson as his pokemon raised it's claw to deliver the finishing blow.  
"The whole crowd gasped, and I was about to faint, when suddenly a flash of light came From Fire Hearts back, and next thing I knew, Fire Hearts back was on fire, and Todidile was yelping, and holding it's hand. Before I could question anything, I had to act.  
"Tackle!" I yelled. Then, once Fire Heart made contact, Todidile went flying, and hit the tree, and fell to the ground. I stood there for a second, then I relized that I won. Fire Heart was breathing heavy, the crowd was clapping, and Tyson walked over to Todidile, looking angry.  
"Not bad baby bro." came John from the crowd, clapping.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-my next battle isn't that eco friendly.

"Congratulations. You can beat the equivalent of a monkey." said John as he clapped. Normally I would get a little mad, but I just won my first battle. I was kind of hyped up about my first win.  
"Heh, I could beat you as well." I taunted back.  
"Trust me, you don't want to even try it. I've been training for almost a year. You've been training for about 5 minutes."  
"I could still beat you anyway. Right here, right now."  
"Uh, I think you should get your Cyndaquill to a Pokemon center first. It looks like it's about to die." I wanted to argue, but he was right. Fire Heart was panting, and breathing heavy.  
"How about when we get healed up, we have a battle?"  
"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT JUST A MINIUTE!" yelled Tyson, holding a batted up Todidile that looked asleep.  
"First off, who the heck are you?" he pointed at John with one of his eyebrows raised.  
"Who am I? Who are you kid?" John asked looking confused.  
"Here we go." I said under my breath.  
"My name is Tyson! Soon to be THE Tyson. Soon to be the greatest trainer in the world!" Tyson let out a triumphant, proud laugh  
"You just had to get him started." I whispered to John as Tyson went on.  
"Right…" John said sarcastically "you couldn't even beat my baby brother."  
"Hey it was a dignified loss!"  
"Yeah, right."  
"Wait, your Rob's brother?" Rob, why didn't you mention he was back in town?"  
"Yeah, it's not the news I wanted to talk about…" I said with a sigh.  
"Huh. Well anyway, I want a rematch from you!" Tyson started.  
"Not now kid. The big kids were talking first." John cut in.  
"Hey, I could beat you both!" Tyson said getting mad now.  
"Uh Tyson, you lost as it is. Your in no place to be saying you could beat us both." I cut in matter-of-factly.  
John was getting tired of all this back and forth bickering, so he finally just said "Why don't you both battle me?" Me and Tyson looked at each other, and asked "Why"  
"Because with both of you working together, you at least have some chance to win."  
"Fine." I said. "It's your funeral."  
So we headed towards the pokemon center, and I walked to the Pokemon Center with Fire Heart(who was half asleep in my arms).

"Hello there boys." said a lady in a nurse uniform with pink hair, standing behind a counter next to a Chancy.  
"Hello Nurse Joy," Tyson greeted. "We need you to heal me and my friends Pokemon."  
"Certainly" she said with a cheerful smile as we handed our Pokemon to her. Then, after we got our Pokemon healed, we headed back to where we had battled before. As we got there, I had a strange feeling come over me for a split second. I didn't know what it was, but it made me want to chicken out of the fight. I decided it wasn't anything important, so I snapped my attention back, and we were there.

"You guys ready?" John asked as he pulled 2 pokeballs put of his pocket.  
"You bet!" Tyson said in anticipation.  
"Oh yeah!" I said ready to get another win under my belt.  
We all threw our pokeballs in the air, and our pokemon sprang out. My Cyndaquill, and Tyson Todidile sprang out first. Then, Johns two pokemon came forth. The first one was the same Pidgy that I had seen him catch before. His second I expected would be his Charmander, but instead came a Pokemon with a skull on it's head, holding a bone. I checked out my pokedex, and found out it was a Cubone (a not so strong one at that.)  
"Alright. Which one would like to-" John began.  
"Scratch that boney thing!" Tyson had called as his Todidile leapt towards the stunned Cubone. His attack hit the pokemon right in the chest, and left a slight mark. As I watched, I figured what the heck. I might as well go next.  
"Fire Heart, tackle that Pidgy!" I commanded. As Fire Heart leapt at the Pidgy, John had recovered from his shock.  
"Quick Pidgy! Sand attack!" The Pidgy swept it's wing against the ground, and some brown dust swept by, and hit Fire Heart in the face. He turned to the Cubone, still being attacked and said  
"Cubone use bone club!" Right as Todidile was moving in for another strike, Cubone used the bone in it's hand, batted away the attack, and struck Todidile in the chest, sending it a few feet back. Meanwhile, while Fire Heart tried to get sand out of it's eyes, John had switched attention back to us.  
"Peck." John said. The Pidgy moved in with it's beak, about to strike, but I was ready.  
"Growl." I said as Fire Heart let out a battle cry, and slightly discouraged the Pidgy as it moved in.  
"Now tackle!" Fire Heart went straight into the Peck, and sent Pidgy flying into the other direction. I looked over, and saw Tyson was in trouble. Cubone was closing in on Todidile with bone club.  
"Fire Heart, tackle Cubone!" I said. He moved in to get the Cubone as it was occupied with Todidile, but Cubone as fast. It spun around, and negated Fire Hearts tackle, with them at a stand still.  
"Quick Todidile," Tyson said "Scratch Cubone while it's distracted." Todidiles claws struck the Cubone right in it's back, causing it to lower it's guard for a second. Fire Heart then struck the stunned Pokemon in the stomach, causing it to fall to it's knees.  
"Now Todidile, get that thing out of here!" Tyson said. The Todidile started to rush at Fire Heart, and scratched him on the side.  
"Wait, what the heck are you doing?" I demanded at Tyson.  
"I'm winning the battle! Duh."  
"Were supposed to work together you MORON!"  
"Heh, you both should pay more attention!" John cut in. Just then, I had noticed that is Pidgy was flying straight at our Pokemon. Cubone had also gotten up from our double attack.  
"Pidgy, use Peck on the Todidile! Cubone, Headbutt the Cyndaquill." His pokemon were too fast for me or Tyson to react fast enough. Pidgy had hit Todidile straight in the head with a peck, and his Cubone's Head slammed straight into Fire Heart, and sent him ten feet away. Then, once I saw Fire Heart tumbling across the hills, I didn't know what to do. His Cubone was starting to charge back at Fire Heart, and I just kind of froze. Fire Heart couldn't take another hit like that. I looked over at Tyson's Todidile, who wasn't doing much better. Then, I looked a Johns face, and snapped out of It. Then, I realized that right to the left of Fire Heart was a weak looking tree. Then, I got an idea.  
"Fire Heart!" I shouted "Run to your left!" He heard me, and did exactly that. He got up, and started to run full speed at the tree, and the fire on his back was growing. By the time he had reached the tree, so did Cubone.  
"Now jump with all your strength!" I yelled. He leapt several feet in the air. As he jumped, his back had actually lit the frail tree on fire. Then Cubone crashed right into the flaming tree. It had fallen down right on him, as the tree, and the Cubone went down in flames.  
"How did you notice that tree?" John asked looking annoyed.  
"You can blame my ADHD!" I said proudly. Because I had ADHD, I never really could pay full attention to one thing at a time. So a lot of the time, I looked around me. Most people thought of that as a weakness, but I guess in this case, it was a strength.  
As the Cubone immerged from the wreckage of the flaming tree, I had noticed it was burned up pretty badly. It lifted up it's club, ready to attack, but then fell to the ground. I sighed in relief, and looked over to see how Tyson's battle was going. I saw that the Pidgy had fallen in a pile of feathers, with a couple of scratch marks.  
John let out an angry growl at the sight of his fallen pokemon.  
"Cubone, Pidgy, return." he called them back into his pokeballs, and pulled out a third one.  
"Charmander, let's finish these guys off." Before the next battle could commence, Professor Elm cam running up to the scene.  
"Wait! Wait!" he called. "I have to ask a favor of you boys."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 12-I have a random moment

It was 3 in the afternoon. I walked up to the gym. My head was held high, Fire Heart was on my shoulder, and Hoothoot was on my head. I walked through the door, trying to look as cool as I could.  
"Alright Falkner." I said without looking around. "I want a rematch. Right here right now!" I looked around, and saw no one around.  
"uh excuse me?" asked someone. I looked outside, and saw a kid in a karate outfit. "Falkner's not here right now." "What? Why not? I worked on that entrance." he gave me a look like I was crazy. I'll admit that that was a stupid thing to work on, but I didn't plan on saying that. "So where is he?" I asked after that uncomfortable silence. "He's probably flying on his Han glider with his Pidgeotto." he said pointing at him flying next to his Pidgeotto.  
"HEY! FALKNER! CAN I GET A REMATCH?" I called up to him. He looked down, and started to land towards me.  
"So, you want a rematch?" he asked.  
"Yeah. My name is Robert." I said.  
"Nice to meet you Robert." he said, reaching his hand out for me to shake. I took it, and then asked.  
"Why were you Flying that handglider?" "Well, I like to fly with my flying pokemon to see how it feels." he said looking at his Pidgeotto. I looked up at Hoothoot, and thought about flying next to her. I figured that it was probably crazy, but it does sound cool.  
"Well," said the kid. "My name is…" ok. I forgot his name. I can just never remember someone's name the first time. I always forget. For now let's just call him uhh. Sheldon. Yeah. So where was I again? Oh yeah. So Sheldon said.  
"Are you ready?" I nodded, and we headed into the gym. Apparently Sheldon was replacing the old referee, because when I asked him, he said the other referee was busy. After we got to our positions, the platform was raised, and Sheldon got done with saying the rules, we started the battle. He started with (like last time) Pidgy. Hoothoot jumped off my head like it was ready.  
"Alright Hoothoot, do you want pay back?" she nodded. I nodded back, and gave Sheldon a thumbs up. With that, the match began.

"Pidgy, use tackle!" Commanded Falkner. Pidgy lunged at Hoothoot. "Hoothoot, dodge!" Hoothoot jumped straight up, dodging Pidgy. "After it!" said Falkner. Pidgy flew up, and dived at Hoothoot. "Hoothoot. Use your wing to redirect it!" as Pidgy got closer, Hoothoot did a spin, and sent Pidgy spinning to the left. "NOW PECK!" Hoothoot dove towards the freefalling Pidgy, and hit it dead center in the back, and Pidgy crashed to the ground, unconscious. "PIDGY IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! THE WINNER IS HOOTHOOT!" said Sheldon. I ran up, and hugged Hoothoot. "ALRIGHT HOOTHOOT! YOU DID GREAT!"

"Not bad" said Falkner. "Heh. Seems familiar huh?" I taunted. "Even though you beat Pidgy, you still won't beat Pidgeotto. GO!" He threw out his Pidgeotto, and It immediately took to the sky. "Hoothoot, You can chill out now." I said putting her back on my head. "Fire Heart, this is all you." He ran out, and the battle began again. "Start thing's off with Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto flew right up to Fire Heart. "Dodge it, and use ember!" Fire Heart ran, and went right under Pidgeotto's quick attack, turned around, and fired the ember attack. It slightly missed, hitting it's tale feathers. Pidgeotto spun, and shook off the scorched feathers. "There goes my surprise attack. Ember again!" "Not so fast. Gust!" Fire Heart tried to spit out it's ember attack, but was blown back by the gust. "Now quick attack!" It sped, and hit Fire Heart as it was trying to regain it's footing. He went rolling on the platform as Pidgeotto was turning around for another attack. "Jump!" I said as he stopped rolling. He jumped up, but Pidgeotto still hit, nearly sending him off the platform. "RETURN!" I said as I pulled him back into his poke ball.

"Hoothoot let's go!" It hopped into the air, and did it's best to fly. "You can't beat me in a dog fight with just your Hoothoot. Gust." The gust blew Hoothoot off, but it didn't land. "Nice try. Now use peck!" Hoothoot flew over, but it wasn't nearly as fast as Pidgeotto, and it was able to dodge easily. I kept giving attacks, but Pidgeotto's speed was to much for Hoothoot to keep up with. "Pidgeotto, let's show them why we rule the sky's. Peck." Pidgeotto's peck hit Hoothoot in the stomach, and sent her flying back a little. "Now, use quick attack." Pidgeotto hit Hoothoot with a barrage of quick attacks, until she went falling to the ground. Hoothoot struggled to get back, and was barely able to. "That's enough. Hoothoot is unable to battle." said Sheldon. This battle goes to Pidgeotto. I went over, and gently picked up Hoothoot. "You did great out there. Now take a rest." I put her back into her poke ball, and pulled out Fire Heart' s poke ball. All I could do was stare at it. "How can we beat that speed?" I thought. I let out Fire Heart, and he got ready for battle. Pidgeotto was still in the air, looking down at Fire Heart. I was still trying to think of a way to beat him.

"Let's finish this. Quick Attack." Falkner said snapping me out of my thought train. Pidgeotto dove at him, and Fire Heart side stepped. "Quick Attack again!" Pidgeotto turned around, and dove back at Fire Heart. "Fire Heart. Use your quick attack." They both crashed into each other, and flew back some. "Now, run over and use Ember." Fire Heart ran over, and blasted Pidgeotto before it could take off again. "Pidgeotto, gust!." It blew Fire Heart away from it, and got back into the air. Pidgeotto then flew back to use a peck attack. "GRAB IT!" I suddenly shouted. I have no idea why, but I just needed Fire Heart into the air, and that was the best way to do that. It grabbed it by the beak, and was able to even stop it. "Pidgeotto, shake it off quick!" It started to flap like crazy, and swung it's head. It flew up, and started to do summersaults, and (dare I say) barrel rolls in the air to shake him off. While it was in the air, I got an idea. "Fire Heart. Use ember on it's wings!" Fire Heart somehow managed to hear me, and even managed to use ember on one of it's wings. The wing got set on fire, and Pidgeotto was forced to make a crash landing, landing on it's back, where Fire Heart was. Fire Heart managed to climb from under it, and Pidgeotto andaged to get back on it's talons. It's wing was still on fire, but it wouldn't be able to fly for a while. "Ok. I'll admit. That was a smart move, stopping Pidgeotto from being able to fly. But that won't be able to stop us." "Heh. I was kind of hoping it would." Pidgeotto hopped on it's talons, and used quick attack. It's wing wasn't blazing on fire anymore, and it was still able to fly, but not for long, or the fire would start up again. "Dodge!" Fire Heart jumped ran out of the way, and turned around. "Gust!" Pidgeotto sent a gust of air with embers mixed in at Fire Heart, and it him dead on. "Now Peck while it's distracted." Pidgeotto hit Fire Heart with multiple pecks, and smacked him with his non burned wing. Fire Heart struggled to get back up after that. "Let's finish this. Pidgeotto, use quick attack." Pidgeotto flew in for the finishing blow. Then, I did something unexpected. I yelled something so random, it made no sense at all. I yelled "THUNDER PIE!" That threw off everybody. It threw off Falkner, Sheldon, Pidgeotto, Fire Heart, even I was probably standing there with a wired expression on my face. Pidgeotto slowed down, and stopped it's attack. I heard Sheldon, and Falkner start to sinker. I realized that my idiotic phrase distracted everybody for a second. So I decided to try something I saw someone do on tv. "Fire Heart, grab Pidgeotto, and force it into the air." Fire Heart ran over, and gave Pidgeotto a hug on the belly, and used ember on it's belly. It flew up, trying to shake fire heart off. The only thing that happened was that it started the fire on it's wing again, and made the embers on it's belly light on fire. It shook Fire Heart off, but it has set itself on fire. It fell to the ground, and fainted.

I couldn't believe it.(but this time it was a good thing) I just won.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- I go for a late night trip

"No way! I wont do it!" I argued. It was 10:00 at night after the party. Me, John, and my Mom were sitting at the dining room table, and had been there for a while. My mom was trying to convince me to travel with John on my journey.  
"Well I can't just let you travel by yourself out there." My mom said. "It's too dangerous."  
"But I won't be alone. I'll have Fire Heart with me." I said with him sleeping next to my foot.  
"You can't just travel with a Pokemon."  
"I know. That's why I'm traveling with Tyson also."  
"Dear you can't just travel with Tyson. He's uh…"  
"Your friends a moron." John cut in, looking bored.  
"Hey! He's a rocket scientist compared to you!" I snapped back.  
"What John means to say" Mom cut in "is that he can be… a little irresponsible."  
"But I can actually stand to be around him. Unlike this guy." I said the whole time glaring at John. All he did was send me an evil glare back.  
"Look. He's got experience traveling around. John knows what he's doing. You don't."  
"Neither did dad, or this guy, but they got along just fine."  
"Your father was an only child, and traveled with friends. John was also traveling with him the whole time. He can teach you what to do. Like I said he knows what he's doing."  
"That's not how it looked earlier today." I mumbled. John heard me and got annoyed with what I said. He doesn't like to loose, and he ESPECIALLY doesn't like it when someone rubs it in his face. It's one of if little peeves.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't quite here you." John snapped.  
"What's wrong? Didn't think I remember?" I asked in a mocking voice.  
"Robert." My mom said in a warning tone.  
"I would have beaten you to a pulp if we weren't interrupted."  
"John."  
"If your sooo strong, why couldn't you beat me and Tyson in under two minutes?"  
"Robert. Stop."  
"Hey I could beat you right now!"  
"John. You stop."  
"Alright then. Bring it."  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mom demanded, shutting us both up. "Look. I don't care if you two hate each other. Either you two agree to travel together, or I'll keep both of you here, and you won't do anywhere."  
We looked at each other, and saw she was serious. We were all quiet, until John finally said something.  
"Alright Rob, let's just do this, and shut up about it. Deal?" He said as he held his hand out. I figured that there was no arguing on this, and I just had to travel with him.  
"Fine. I guess." I shook his hand, and Mom let out a sigh.  
"Finally you two are cooperating. Now, It's late, so you boys get to rest." With that, me and john headed to bed.

I hadn't noticed it before, but I was exhausted. I hadn't slept for a while, so I was looking forward to going to bed. I plopped onto my bed when, I just realized that I had to ask John something.  
"We aren't really going to travel together are we?" I asked while I was lying on my back looking at the ceiling.  
"Just till we get to violet city." He replied. Then, I'm heading straight to Goldenrod city."  
"Wait, aren't you going to get the badges from Violet, and Azalea Town?"  
"Already got em." After that, I just got tired and passed out. I was woken up by some hooting by the window. When I opened my eyes and looked, all I saw were two big red eyes staring at me. All I could think to do was stare back at them. While I was staring back, the room felt like It was melting away. Everything around me started to morph into something different. Pretty soon, I was standing in a stadium, with tons of people. Instead of my pajamas, I was wearing my regular cloths, but something was different about it. I was more muscular, and taller. I touched my face, and felt some facial hair growing. I looked up and saw that I was battling John, but things were different. I looked at the Pokemon that I was battling with, and saw It was Fire Heart, only it wasn't. It was about as tall as me, with fire coming from around it's shoulders. It was the same color, dark blue and yellow, but it's eyes were… well open. It also had sharp teeth, and claws. I looked at John, and saw him looking nervous. He was sweating like crazy. His Charmender was the same as it was, a Charmander. Then I noticed an announcer yelling " and it looks like Robert has John on the ropes, and is about to finish him off." When he said that, Fire Heart moved so fast, it was like lightning towards Charmander, I hardly saw anything. He has swatted Charmander, and it went flying in the other direction. The crowd roared with cheers, as they saw this. Then, things start to get weird. The announcer is about to say that I won, but all of a sudden, John got these weird red eyes. He started laughing, and then the whole crowd laughed along with him. I wondered what was going on, and then I saw that Fire Heart was back to normal. Then I noticed that I was also back to my normal self, only I was getting smaller, until I was like 4 foot nothing. Then John threw out a poke ball, and out popped a giant pokemon. I don't mean giant like "oh my god, their big for their age big". I mean the "OH MY GOD! IT"S AS BIG AS A BUILDING!" big. I looked around for somewhere to run, but the whole stadium was gone, and we were in the middle of a desert with nothing around. While I was looking at certain death, I realized something.  
"This is just ridicules" I said to myself. "This can't be real. This is just crazy." Then, with that said, I was sitting back on my bed, dazed and confused. I looked out the window, and saw a Hoothoot. It was had something that looked like a CD in it's mouth. Then I got mad because I realized that it was messing with me while I was sleeping. I got up, and headed to the window. I flew away, and headed north. Normally, I would just say forget it, but I was mad now. So I threw on an under shirt, some jeans, some sandals, and a light coat on. I took one of the spare ropes from Johns stuff, tied it to the bed, climbed down, and went after the Hoothoot.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-I make some new friends

It hopped through the sleeping town. I climbed down the rope and followed it. It was heading north towards Goldenrod City. I ran through the sleeping town, and into the forest. When I got a little further in, I couldn't find the trail, or even see my own hands in front of me. I pulled out Fire Heart, and he ( even though he didn't want to travel through the dark at all. ) lit a stick that I used as a torch. We looked around for a little while, and found the Hoothoot taking a break, with it's back turned against us.  
"Alright Fire Heart." I whispered. "You rush in and give him a good hit as fast as you can."  
He nodded, and shot at the distracted pokemon with a fast tackle. Hoothoot doubled over, spun around, and attacked with it's beak. Fire Heart side stepped away easily, and moved in for another attack, but Hoothoot was quick. It hopped out f the way before Fire Heart could hit, and leapt into the darkness. I looked around frantically, until I saw a pair of red eyes. I looked away quickly, and said.  
"Fire Heart, charge to your left without looking." I waited to hear what happened, but all I heard were small yelps. I looked at Fire Heart, and he was fast asleep, and shaking. I thought about what was going on, and I realized that the same thing happened to me. I needed to distract the Hoothoot from Fire Heart before it was too late. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out an empty poke ball, and threw it at Hoothoot. It disappeared into the poke ball, giving me enough time to go over to Fire Heart, and wake him up. Hoothoot escaped the poke ball, and was greeted to a tackle from Fire Heart. Hoothoot recovered, and went after Fire Heart with a peck. Fire Heart opened it's mouth, and a cloud of smoke came out. Hoothoot (and I) stood there confused. Hoothoot reacted first, flapping it's small wings and blowing away the smoke. What I expected to see was Fire Heart exposed, but he was nowhere to be seen. I stood there confused until I felt a something sweep past my legs. I got what was going on, and said  
"NOW!" I expected for Fire Heart to come out, and tackle Hoothoot, but instead I saw a big set of buck teeth, coming at me. I was so stunned, I fell backwards, and fell on the ground, letting me miss the pokemon's big teeth. I lifted my torch at it, and saw It was a Ratticate. It lunged again, but was intercepted by the Hoothoot.  
"Use bite" said a mysterious voice. "and this time, don't miss." I turned to the voice, and saw a man in all black, with a black hat, and a red R on the center of his shirt. I didn't care about what he looked like, because he was holding Fire Heart unconscious.

I forgot about the Raticate for a second, but remembered when It bit me in the back. I yelled in pain, and fell over.  
"Humph, you act like you never got a bite to the back before." The man said.  
"Who. Who are you?" I demanded holding my shoulder.  
"None of your business little man"  
"Your RAT dug it's teeth into my shoulder, and your holding my Cyndaquill. Of course it's my business." I snapped. I got up, and walked towards him torch in hand. He shoved me back, and pulled out a poke ball. He opened it, and out popped a Nedoking. Then, I felt the Raticate breathing on my hand.  
"This is my Cyndaquill now." He said with a sneer. "Or what did you call it? 'Fire Heart'?" Then, out of nowhere, the Hoothoot attacked the Raticate, knocking away from me. I then went after the Nidoking, but got knocked harmlessly aside.  
"Be grateful that I'm leaving you with my old useless Hoothoot. It can't win any battles, even after I used that TM to teach it Dream Eater." I walked over to picked up the now unconscious HootHoot. I took my hand off the bite wound, and saw some red stuff. I realized that it was also on my white shirt, coming from the wound. I stood there stairing at the red liquid, and said under my breath.  
"I'm bleeding." I was in mortal danger, and needed to think fast. I picked up Hoothoot, and looked at the man.  
"I'll just be going now." he said with an evil grin. Then, I did something crazy. I threw the torch at the Nidoking, and charged at the man. The Nidoking, Radicate, and the man were all too stunned to react. I tackled the man, knocking him to the ground. I grabbed Fire Heart, and ran for my life, with an angry voice yelling "FOLLOW THEM!.

I sprinted through the forest, with both pokemon in each hand. I could see slightly clearer because the sun was coming up. Was getting tired, and thought my legs were going to give out. I could also here them following me. When I couldn't here it anymore, I turned around for a second, and ran into someone. We both fell over, and I fell on them. I got off, and realized that it was a girl. She looked about my age, had black hair tied back into a pony tale, and cream colored skin. She had on dark jeans, a dark red shirt, and a black leather jacket.  
"Oh my god." I said panting. "I didn't see you there. I'm-" Before I could say anything she slapped me, and it made a loud noise that echoed through the woods.  
"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" she demanded. WHY ARE YOU RUNNING THROUGH THE WOODS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?"  
"Shhhh" I warned. "I'm being chassed by a nut job. Keep it down" She looked at me for a second like I was crazy, and she noticed the two unconscious pokemon I was holding, and my bleeding shoulder. Her expression changed to worry.  
"What happened to you?" she asked in a toned down voice. I gave her a quick summery of what just happened, and she said under he breath  
"Could it be? No they disbanded and the stragglers were taken care of years ago " she said with a puzzled expression.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Who was that? Who disbanded years ago?"  
"She looked at me like I was retarded, and said  
"Hello? Isn't obvious?" I shook my head, and she just sighed. "Well then, read a book." I was about to say something back, but it was interupted by the sound of a tree falling down. I was about to say something else, but she grabbed me by the back of my shirt. She dragged me to a house. We hid behind the house, and waited for them to go past. We waited for a few miniutes, and got from behind it, and ran in the opposite direction. We ended up back in Cherrygrove City. We walked silently around.  
"Uhh, thanks for saving me back there." I said feeling my face getting hot.  
"Yeah. Whatever." She said and walked back into the forest.  
"Wait! I never got your name. I'm Robert."  
"You can call me Kim."  
"Uh. Can I get your uh. Number?" I asked. Her face turned red, and she smacked me again. (this time harder.)  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
"Yeah, I'm going now." she said, her face still red. She turned around and started to leave, but heard someone yell  
"HEY ROB! WHAT ARE YOU DOING." It was John, standing in front of the house


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-We make a prank call

"So he was attacked by a member of team rocket?" asked John. We decided to explain what happened to us.  
"Yeah." said Kim as she bandaged up my shoulder. "If there back in business, who knows what plans they have." "Wait, aren't those the guys that were stopped by a bunch of kids? Twice?" I asked.  
"Yeah. But their dangerous criminals. If anything, we should tell someone what happened tonight." answered John. He pulled out his Pokegear, and called 911.  
"Hello?… Yes, we were attacked by a Team Rocket goon…Around Route 30...No, I don't know where he was heading… I know that it's 6:00 in the morning, but I'm now making this up… I know they were disbanded twice already, but I know what I…But I'm telling the truth sir. I… Hello? HELLO?" He hung it up, and said something under his breath. "They didn't believe me. They said I was pulling a 'prank call.'"  
"Great. So what do we do now?" I asked.  
"I say we make some sort of battle plan." suggested Kim.  
"Sounds good." said John. "So, got any Ideas?"  
"Wait. I think we should get Tys-"  
"No. We don't need him. If anything we would need better trainers."  
"Hey, Tyson's got some skills. He could help us out."  
"Well," cut in Kim "We could use any help we can get. I say we get this Tyson." John stayed quiet for a second.  
"Alright. I guess it couldn't hurt." He finally said. "You go get him while you get your Pokemon healed." he said while he was staring at the two unconscious pokemon next to me.

As I was walking to the Pokemon Center, I looked at Hoothoot. It was fast asleep, rubbing itself against my chest. I nudged it a little, and it woke up a little.  
"Hey" I whispered. "Would you like to stay with me?" It looked at me for a second, then slowly nodded. I pulled out a poke ball from my bag, and tapped her with it, and she disappeared inside. The poke ball shook for a second, and stopped. Then, I jumped up and yelled  
"ALRIGHT! I CAUGHT A- AHH MY ARM!"

After heading to the Pokemon Center , getting tons of stares at my bloody shirt, and giving my pokemon to Nurse Joy, I decided to call Tyson.  
"Uh hey Tyson?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" he asked sounding tired.  
"Can you come outside? We've got a situation."  
"Rob? It's 6:38. I can deal with it in the morning." He said sounding annoyed.  
"Look, we got" I looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "A criminal on the loose."  
"No way!" he said a little louder. "What happened?"  
"Look. I'll explain later. Just come outside, and I'll come get you."  
"Alright. I'll be out in like a minute." and with that he hung up. I went up, got my pokemon, lied about having a bloody shirt, and headed to Tyson's house.

I got up to his house, and looked at his window. The lights were out, and I saw no sighs of him there. I threw a pebble, and waited for something to happen. I reached for my Pokegear, when I saw the downstairs window open. A second later, I saw Tyson jumping out the window right at me. I sidestepped quickly, and he fell to the ground with a loud thud.  
"Alright Rob. What do you- OH MY GOD! WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING!"  
"First. Stop yelling. I'm fine. Second, we have to meet up with the others."  
"Others? Who else is in on this?"  
"Look. I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get to the beach before everyone wakes up."

We headed back to the beach, made a few introductions, and started to make a plan.  
"Well, how can we be sure this guy is still anywhere to be found?" asked Tyson after we explained what happened.  
"We can't, but we should still be carful, and stay alert." answered John. "This guy is dangerous, and we shouldn't underestimate him."  
"But if dose show up?" he asked.  
"Well, there are three capable trainers among us." said John.  
"Hah. Your off by one moron." said Tyson matter-of-factly. "There's you, me, Kim, and Rob over here."  
"Yeah, and like I said only three of us are capable trainers." said John glairing at Tyson.  
"Well, I guess Rob doesn't count since he's injured."  
"He's not the one we should worry about. You are."  
"Wrong again. I'm perfectly fine. Besides that I jumped out a window earlier."  
Kim leaned over and whispered to me "Is he alright? I mean mentally?"  
"I think so, he's just not the brightest bulb." I whispered back.  
"You know what?" John said with a sigh "let's just say there's 4 of us. We could all take him at once."  
"Alright." said Kim. "In that case, we should all travel together in case he shows up again."  
"Alright then," I said getting up, we start traveling in a few hours" I said looking at the sky. It had just become fully morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-We start our journey

Nobody noticed anything the next day. It's like nothing even happened. We all snuck back in (except Kim, who snuck back into the woods) and acted like we were sleeping. Mom came in at about 7 to wake us up. It was a typical morning. We all talked, ate breakfast, and me and John tried to kill each other. Pretty soon, Tyson came over and we were almost ready to go. We just needed to say our goodbyes.  
"Alright sweeties," said my mom, a little red eyed. "do you two have anything you need?"  
"Yes mom" I said trying not to sound exhausted, yet kind of sad at the same time.  
"Are you sure. Do you have your pokegear, extra cloths, and food for the road?"  
"Yes mom. I have everything." I said  
"Alright. Promise that you'll call me regularly?"  
"Mom I-"  
"Promise?" she said in a stern tone.  
"Alright I promise." I said finally.  
"I watch out for him," said John. "and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." after we gave her one last long hug, we set out to Route 30. Next stop Goldenrod.

A few minutes later, we ran into Kim who was waiting for us.  
"Hey Kim," asked Tyson "Where are you from?"  
"Ecruteak City." she said  
"So what were you doing here in the middle of the night?"  
"Well," she started "I was coming back from Professor Elms lab, and was looking for a Hoothoot. I wanted to catch one and-" she paused and looked at me. "Weren't you running with an injured Cyndaquill, and Hoothoot?"  
"Oh yeah" I said pulling out my two pokeballs. "I caught the Hoothoot last night." I said. She shot me with an angry look, when Tyson cut back in.  
"What were you going there for? To get a Pokemon?"  
"No, I actually had it for some time already. I just wanted to register for the Pokemon League, and get a pokedex."  
"Do you have any badges?" asked Tyson getting a little wide eyed.  
"Just one." she said pulling out a Zephyr badge.  
"Aw cool." I said looking at the Badge.  
"eh, I could beat you." said Tyson with a smug look on his face. That wasn't the greatest thing to do.  
"What?" she snapped back looking kind of mad.  
"I said me and Todidile could pound you into the dirt." He taunted.  
"Yeah, you couldn't even beat Robert over here." said John. "He stands more of a chance."  
"Hey, once I'm done with her, I'm beating Rob, and then you." he said trying to sound really intimidating.

"Alright" John the 'referee' said "this is a one on one match. Are you two ready?" they both nodded and pulled out a poke ball.  
"Alright Todidile show em who's boss!"  
"Sneasel, let's do this. You have the first move kid."  
"Alright, Todidile, use water gun!"  
Todidile opened his mouth, and let out a of water. Sneasel didn't move at all, but just stood there.  
"Sneasel, dodge and use Taunt." said Kim. He only side stepped, and snickered. Todidile got mad, and used another water gun. Sneasel ducked, and snickered some more. Todidile got even madder, and started shooting off more water guns. Only a few got close to hitting him, the rest were stray shots and hit trees. Some got close to hitting me. Soon, Todidile got tired, and stopped.  
"Now Sneasel, use quick attack." she said. Sneasel sprang forward at a blinding speed, and tackled into Todidile with such force, it knocked him back, and right into a wet tree.  
"No! Todidile, get up!" shouted Tyson. He struggled a bit, but Todidile got up.  
"Alright! Use scratch!" Todidile got up, and charged straight towards Sneasel.  
"Please, a head on attack? Sneasel, end this. Dodge and use scratch." While he was charging, Sneasel simpilly waited until he was 2 feet away. Then, he jumped into the air. Todidile missed, and hit a tree, getting it's claws stuck. Sneasel landed next to him, and scratched him across the chest. Todidile stumbled across the ground and fainted.

"Todidile is unable to battle. The winner is of course Kim." said John.  
"Ha! What was that you said about me not standing a chance?" asked Kim. Tyson walked over, and picked up his Todidile.  
"You just wait! I'm going to get stronger, and beat you!" He grabbed his stuff, and ran off.  
"Wait. Where are you going?" asked John.  
"TO TRAIN!" He yelled as he was getting out of sight. John and Kim said something to each other, and ran off. I figured that I would follow them in a minute, but now, my eyes feel dry. I'll close my eyes for a second, and catch up. Then, everything went blank.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-I demonstrate what NOT to do in the woods

You know that feeling when you wake up, and your brain isn't exactly "on"? You need to sit there for a second, and let your head catch up. That's what I was feeling. I was alone, covered in grass, had drool on my face, and it was dark. I got up, and brushed myself off. I looked around to see where the others were, but there was no one in sight. I checked my stuff next. My poke balls were still in the pouch on my waist. I checked my bag, and saw half of my stuff was missing. I looked around, and saw my stuff was all over the ground. There were my cloths, my sleeping bag, and my chewed into stash of food.  
"Ok, so I'm alone in the woods, it's getting darker, and I have no food." I said to myself. I checked my Poke gear for the time. It was six o'clock at night, and soon I wouldn't be able to see the trail. Not to mention I was hungry. So I walked around, and scavenged for food.

Now this, I do not advise doing, and you'll see why pretty soon. Ok, so I looked around, and found some mushrooms. I figured that it wasn't a good idea to eat them, but I was in a life and death situation. I cleaned them a little with some water from my water jug, and ate them. They tasted kind of funny. I can't really describe the taste, but they still tasted pretty good. I got up, and started walking some more, and started to feel dizzy. I stopped walking, and soon the feeling was gone. Next, things started to feel weird. I started to walk again, but I saw glowing trees. It turned to the middle of the day, and there were lollypops growing from the grass, and flowers that turned into butterflies. I looked at a pond, and it was pink. I ran up to it, but stopped when I saw what was in front of it. It was Fire Heart, only he was giant.

"Hello there Robert." he said in a big, squeaky voice.  
"OH MY GOD FIRE HEART!" I yelled as I ran up to him, and gave him a great big hug.  
"Fire Heart you really are the best Cyndaquill ever."  
"I know! How are you doing?"  
"I feel great! I was just walking in your awesome forest."  
"Oh, it's not just my forest."  
"Than who else dose this belong to?"  
"My good friend Hoothoot." Then, I saw Hoothoot flying out from the forest. She landed right in front of me, and yes, she was just as giant.  
"Hello Robert! I see you've seen our strawberry river." She said in a wise voice.  
"You guys own a strawberry river! You guys are so AWESOM!"  
"Let's go on an adventure!" said Fire Heart.

It was an awesome, fake time that I didn't really have. We frolicked through the lollypop meadows , and rode a whale across the strawberry river, and said hi to big foot. Then, we decided to fly. But Hoothoot wasn't the only one who flew, but even Fire Heart magically flew. I was flying on Hoothoots back, and I saw a flying castle.  
"HEY! HEY! THERES A BIG CASTLE IN THE SKY!" I yelled.  
"Yes. That's the great sky caste, where the best people in the world live." said Hoothoot.  
"OH! CAN WE GO THERE?" I asked.  
"No. It's guarded by the evil young nasty man." said Fire Heart. I looked, and saw young nasty man. He was levitating in the air, wearing a cape, and gad a goatee. He had evil eyebrows, and a mullet. He was also very pale, and had red eyes. He was the ideal evil villain. So I somehow flew up (yes now I can fly) and started fighting with him, grappling in the air.  
"WHY MUST YOU BLOCK MY JOY!" I yelled at him. He just laughed at me like crazy. I head butted him, and we both flew apart. Then, I was falling. I was falling in the sky, until I felt something slam into my head. That brought me somewhere in a tree, falling on branches. I got knocked around some (which helped break my fall) and started rolling on the ground. Then, after rolling around for a while, I fell off a ledge, and stopped.

I went from feeling great, to being in a lot of pain. I was wet, scratched up, had dirt, and grass in my mouth, my… everything hurt, and my fore head was bleeding. I felt like I was going to throw up, and my hat and bag were missing. I walked back where I had rolled on, and found my bag covered in dirt, and my hat in a tree. I looked at my poke balls, and saw my two pokemon. I brought them out of there balls, and they were normal sized. They both shot me a concerned look.  
"I think that I'm ok." I lied. They still didn't look re assured. I decided that I would just set up camp there. With the help of Fire Heart I started a fire. I put my wet cloths next to the fire, and thought of the next thing to do. I was hungry, and my pokemon were hungry, so we once my cloths were dry, we scouted for food. I couldn't find much (except for more mushrooms) until I saw someone in a sleeping bag. They were fast asleep, and had there back turned, and they were sleeping under a big leaf . They also had there bag lying next to them. Now I know what you're thinking. There's no way you steal from some random traveler. Well I did. I know. I know. That was a horrible thing to do, but come on. I have been through too much today. You know I have, and you would do the same. I didn't take too much. Just enough for one night. I doubted they would even notice, in fact they didn't even notice me taking it. (yes I know they were sleeping).

The next few days weren't so bad. I was able to find some berries, and battle a few passing trainers. Fire Heart and Hoothoot stopped worrying that I didn't know what I was doing, because I stayed away from most trouble. We also didn't run into that team rocket guy. In a few days I was close to Violet City. I was so excited for multiple reasons. First, I would get a nice place to sleep. Second, I could still restock because of the money I still had, and the money I won from beating other trainers. Third, I was about to get my third badge. I took out Fire Heart and Hoothoot, and they looked stronger. Who knew a few days in the woods would make you so much stronger.  
"Alright guys. Are you ready for our first gym battle?" I asked them. They both shared a worried glance like they weren't. "Yeah. I'm not ready either." I admitted. "What if we have a good nights sleep?" I asked. They both let out a sound of releaf at the sound. It was getting late as it was. I figured that in the morning, we would be at full strength. I rubbed my fore head which was kind of scabby. My hair covered most of it, so I didn't really worry. I shrugged, and walked into town.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- I find out I suck

The first place I went, not even stopping to look at everything, I went to the pokemon center. I walked up to Nurse Joy, and said "Hello miss. Can you please heal my pokemon?" She gave me a worried look (I've been getting a lot of looks from Nurse Joys lately) and said "Sure. Give me your poke balls." So I gave her my poke balls, waited a few seconds, and got them healed. I decided to look around before going to bed. I walked around, and took in the sights. There was a school, and a bunch of houses, and the gym. I walked by a little, and I just noticed the giant tower sitting right over behind the gym. I walked over, and guess who I see? Tyson standing right in front of the tower. I wasn't as happy as you would think. I saw him, and I wanted to run over, and kick his big head off just because. But then I realized that I was just happy to be alive. So I didn't. I ran over and yelled "HEY TYSON!" he turned around, and said  
"Rob! What the?" He gave me a running bear hug (it's not very good).  
"Where have you been? I thought that you were dead."  
"Gee. Thanks. Where have you been?" I asked.  
"Don't you remember? I was off training. I caught a Kakuna, and it evolved into a Beedrill. Then, I delivered the GS Ball to Mr. Pokemon, and he gave me a gold nugget." he said while he pulled out his new Beedrill, and shiny gold nugget.  
"Then, I made it here, and challenged Falkner, and beat him." he said as he pulled out a shiny badge.  
"I even got an autograph from the new champion from The Hoenn." he pulled out a paper that said A Stone. I was trying not to kick his head off still. I know I should be happy for him, but. Wow. All that nice stuff for him and what do I get? An acid trip, a ton of scrapes and bruises, and becoming a thief.  
"So, what happened to you?" he asked. "I tried to call you, but never got an answer."  
"You never called me." I said I pulled out my poke gear, and looked at the screen. It was completely blank for some reason. "I guess it was busted when I fell out the tree or something." I said without thinking.  
"Out of a tree? You never climb trees." Said Tyson. "What were you doing in trees?" I explained what happened. Except what I hallucinated about. He just stared at me like I was crazy the whole time.

After that, we went to the pokemon center to sleep. Tyson said he would stay with me until I got mine. Then we would travel together some more. He also told me that John, and Kim left for their next badges, and wanted to tell me to tell mom that I was still with them. I totally forgot about Mom. Once he said that, I called her up.  
"There you are. John said that you went out to look for firewood, and hadn't come back for days." she said. I tried hard not to start laughing out loud, and said "I got lost, and ended up in Violet City." I said. It was actually the truth. "Well, I'm glad that you caught up" she said. "Yeah. Me too." I lied. I told a few white lies, and promised her I'd be more careful not to get lost. When I got off the phone, I said out loud "I can't believe she bought it. I said surprised. I could hardly lie to my Mom. I guess it was more believable because some of it was the truth. That and the fact that I'm a pretty good liar when I'm tired.

After a good nights sleep, We headed to the Gym. It was a red building, with glass, sliding doors.  
"So Tyson, what should I expect?" I asked.  
"He uses flying types, and also… Well, you'll see." He said with a snicker. So we walked in, and as an unexpected surprise, John was the first thing I saw when I walked in.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"Well. I came to watch my baby bro's first gym battle." He said with a smirk.  
"But, I thought you were on your way to Goldenrod."  
"Tyson told me you were here. I was in the Ruins of Alph. That's not very far from here."  
"Well, fine. I'll show you what I can do." I said. I walked up to the platform where Falkner was.  
"Alright Falkner! I challenge you to a battle!" I said.  
"Alright." He said in a calm voice. "I'll accept your challenge. Just don't expect it to be easy."  
"Heh. I'll beat you in five minutes." I taunted. He just sighed and shook his head. "Are you two going to watch?" He asked Tyson, and John. They both nodded, and stepped on the platform. They got to the side, and sat down on some benches.  
"Alright. Raise the Platform." Falkner called put. I was about to ask what he was talking about when I noticed the platform slowly rising. The roof over the gym opened up, and we were over the gym. I stood there with my mouth open, and the referee started talking. I didn't catch what he was saying because of the fact that I was still astounded by all of this. Then he asked me for my first pokemon. I pulled out hoothoot, and threw him onto the field. Falkner threw out pidgy, and the battle began.

"Pidgy, use tackle!" commanded Falkner. The Pidgy flapped it's wings, and flew at Hoothoot.  
"Heh. Hoothoot! You use Tackle!" Hoothoot hopped off, and charged right into Pidgy. They both bounced back, and landed on their feet err talons.  
"Alright Pidgy. Use sand attack, and then tackle again." Pidgy swept It's wing across the ground, and it hit Hoothoot in it's big red eyes. She jumped back some, and got hit in it's stomach.  
"No! Hoothoot, use Hypnosis!" she tried to open her big eyes, but it hurt her to do so.  
"Fine, if you won't attack, we will! Pidgy use Gust!" Pidgy flapped it's wings, and blew a gust at Hoothoot. She started to fly off the platform.  
"Hoothoot! Try and get your footing again!" Hoothoot forced one of it's talons on the platform.  
"It's no use! Pidgy. Tackle!"  
"No! Hoothoot, tackle yourself!" Hoothoot and Pidgy collided, and they both bounced back again. Hoothoot doubled over some, and struggled to stay up.  
"It's over. Pidgy. Finish this with tackle." Pidgy flew at her and made a direct hit, and Hoothoot fell a light thud.  
"Hoothoot is unable to battle." saod the Referee "The winner is Pidgy!"  
"What's wrong Rob. Is THAT all ya got?" asked John.  
"Shut up!" I said through my teeth. I pulled Hoothoot back into her poke ball, said she did a good job, and threw out Fire Heart.  
"Pidgy! Use Tackle!"  
"Fire Heart. Hit em head on with quick attack!" The charged at each other, but Fire Heart was too fast, and hit Pidgy at full speed.  
"Now! Tackle!" Fire Heart hit Pidgy again, and Pidgy went down. The Referee called it, and Falkner drew back Pidgy.

"Not bad." He said. "But this is far from over. Go Pidgeoto!"  
"Like I said! In five minutes!" I taunted.  
"That first part took about five minutes." said John from the side lines. I gave him a look that said shut up, and focused back on the battle.  
"Alright. Fire Heart, use quick attack." Fire Heart charged at Hoothoot as fast as he could, and about make contact, but Pidgeoto flew up.  
"Fire Heart, Jump in the and tackle it!" He jumped up, and was about to hit, but Pidgeoto slacked him out of the way with one of it's wings. As Fire Heart fell to the ground, Falkner said  
"Works every time. Pidgeoto, use quick attack as Cyndaquill falls." I wanted to say something, but I couldn't say anything. I could only watch Fire Heart fall to the ground. Pidgeoto hit him at full speed, and he went crashing to the ground. He struggled a little, but Fire Heart got back up. I was running out of options, so I just said  
"Keep attacking with tackle!" Fire Heart kept charging, and charging, but never hit.  
"Pidgeote, hit him with your wing, and use quick attack." Pidgeoto did just that when Fire Heart was attacking, and missed he slammed him down, flew back, and hit him with a quick attack. He tumbled back some, and almost fell over the edge, but I ran over, and caught him before he did.  
"Cyndaquill is unable to battle. The winner is Pidgeoto, and the victory goes to Falkner." I kneeled looking at Fire Heart who was unconscious. 'In five minutes' the words echoed in my head. I felt stupid. I figured that if everyone else was able to beat him, I could do it no problem but I couldn't. I lost…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-I make future challenges.

I didn't really say much after I lost. I just left. I kept thinking of what I had said. Five minutes kept chiming in my head. I got my pokemon healed, and went to sit on a bench in front of The Sprout Tower.  
"Well. Look at how the mighty have fallen." said John as he sat down on the bench. I didn't say anything.  
"That wasn't that much of a battle. I figured with all your talk your pokemon would be stronger."  
"Hey. Shut up." I said.  
"I'm just saying that if your going to talk tough, you should back it up."  
"I can back it up. I… I just wasn't thinking straight." he sighed.  
"Look. I knew that you were too over confident. You usually are. You probably barely trained, had no strategy, and just chocked up."  
"Hey. That's not-"  
"I know it's true. You should have some kind of plan. Instead, you just rush in head first. You can't just rely on luck." I didn't say anything because I knew he was right. I was mostly lucky. I needed more than that, but I had no idea on what he meant. He walked off, and I just sat there not knowing what he meant. I got up, and walked around, and I was just stumped. I brought out my pokemon and asked them what they thought.

Later that day, I looked around for Tyson. I couldn't find him in town, so I went out to Route 32. He was out there, by some rocks. He and his Todidile and Beedrill were out there breaking rocks.  
'Hey Tyson ,what are you doing?" I asked him.  
"Oh. I'm training for my next gym badge." He said. "Once you beat Falkner, we'll head there, and beat them. You should do some training too."  
"But, why? I don't need to train. I only lost that one battle."  
"Well, that's why you need to train. Your pokemon have to be strong. If they aren't, you'll lose all the time." I thought about it for a second, and I got what John said.  
"THAT'S IT! JOHN MENT MY POKEMON NEED SOMETHING EXTRA!" I said out loud. "Now I know what he meant. This could take a while for me to do, so you can go ahead to the next town without me Tyson."  
"But. I can't just leave you here by yourself. What if that guy comes back?"  
"You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine. You just go ahead, and get those other badges."  
"You'll let me go on without you?"  
"Don't worry, I'll catch up. But next time we meet, I want to battle you."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. Just go ahead."  
"Alright. You just make sure that you can catch up to me." We both shook hands, and went our separate ways.

The rest of that day, and the next day we spent training. We battled everything, and everyone. Random trainers, wild pokemon, and even trees. Fire Heart and Hoothoot were getting a lot stronger. They were getting faster, and learning new attacks. Hoothoot learned peck in the middle of the second day of training. She was taking down wild pokemon like it was nothing. Fire Heart on the other hand wasn't learning that many new attacks, but was getting a lot stronger. He was faster, and taking out pokemon like Hoothoot. By the end of the second day, we were all exhausted. We were hitting trees, and the two of them were all drained. Fire Heart attacked another tree one more time, but not how I expected. Instead of hitting it with a tackle, or quick attack, it used an ember attack. I was so stunned that I wasn't paying attention to what it had done to the tree he hit. In fact, none of us were paying attention to what happened to the tree.  
"Alright Fire Heart! You are awesome! Do that again!" so Fire Heart use ember a few more times.  
"THAT WAS AWESOM! I THINK THAT CALLS FOR SOMETHNG SPECIAL!" We headed back to town, but someone was in the way. It was some teenager in purple and black. She was taller than me, had brown skin, and long black hair. She was staring at me, with her arms crossed.

"Uh. Hello." In said. She didn't say anything.  
"Uh. Do you want to battle?" I asked her. She was just staring at me.  
"Look. I don't know who you are, but you shouldn't mess with kids." I threatened. She didn't say anything, but I realized that she wasn't staring at me. She was staring behind me. I turned around, and saw that she was staring at the trees Fire Heart used ember on. I had started a forest fire. I stood there with my mouth open, thinking that I truly did screw up this time. Then, out of no where it was raining. It put out the fire, and got me and my pokemon soaking wet. I turned around, and saw that the teenager had a Swampert next to her, and she had an umbrella up.  
"Um. Thanks." I said.  
"Kid, why are you starting fires?" she asked.  
"Well… That was on fire before I got here."  
"Then why did you look so happy after you were leaving." I stood there and tried to find some kind of excuse.  
"Ok. I accidentally caused the fire. So what?"  
"I should turn you in to the police you little pyromaniac."  
"It was an accident. Calm down."  
"What? I am calm. You're the one who's causing forest fires."  
"I'm training. Besides. At least I'm not the one who's messing with kids you jerk."  
"Hey. I took time out of my day to save you. I just flew all the way from Kanto."  
"Yeah. That's not very far from here."  
"Yeah. Whatever. I could still beat you."  
"What? Oh just because you have a Swampert! Woah! You can beat me? Please. My Pokemon are strong too." she just started laughing.  
"Kid. Your still a while away from beating me."  
"Well. I may not have any badges yet, but I'm going to get stronger."  
"Well, fine. But once you get all the badges, then you might stand a chance." It had stopped raining, and she pulled her Swampert back into it's poke ball. She then pulled out another poke ball, opened, and out popped a Flygon. She climbed on it's back, and was about to fly off.  
"Oh. By the way. What's your name kid?" she asked.  
"Stop calling me kid. My name is Robert!"  
"Well. My name is Alex Stone. See you later." she flew off.  
"Wait. That was Alex Stone?" I thought. "THAT WAS ALEX STONE? Hmm. She's shorter than I expected."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-I have a random moment

It was 3 in the afternoon. I walked up to the gym. My head was held high, Fire Heart was on my shoulder, and Hoothoot was on my head. I walked through the door, trying to look as cool as I could.  
"Alright Falkner." I said without looking around. "I want a rematch. Right here right now!" I looked around, and saw no one around.  
"uh excuse me?" asked someone. I looked outside, and saw a kid in a karate outfit. "Falkner's not here right now." "What? Why not? I worked on that entrance." he gave me a look like I was crazy. I'll admit that that was a stupid thing to work on, but I didn't plan on saying that. "So where is he?" I asked after that uncomfortable silence. "He's probably flying on his Han glider with his Pidgeotto." he said pointing at him flying next to his Pidgeotto.  
"HEY! FALKNER! CAN I GET A REMATCH?" I called up to him. He looked down, and started to land towards me.  
"So, you want a rematch?" he asked.  
"Yeah. My name is Robert." I said.  
"Nice to meet you Robert." he said, reaching his hand out for me to shake. I took it, and then asked.  
"Why were you Flying that handglider?" "Well, I like to fly with my flying pokemon to see how it feels." he said looking at his Pidgeotto. I looked up at Hoothoot, and thought about flying next to her. I figured that it was probably crazy, but it does sound cool.  
"Well," said the kid. "My name is…" ok. I forgot his name. I can just never remember someone's name the first time. I always forget. For now let's just call him uhh. Sheldon. Yeah. So where was I again? Oh yeah. So Sheldon said.  
"Are you ready?" I nodded, and we headed into the gym. Apparently Sheldon was replacing the old referee, because when I asked him, he said the other referee was busy. After we got to our positions, the platform was raised, and Sheldon got done with saying the rules, we started the battle. He started with (like last time) Pidgy. Hoothoot jumped off my head like it was ready.  
"Alright Hoothoot, do you want pay back?" she nodded. I nodded back, and gave Sheldon a thumbs up. With that, the match began.

"Pidgy, use tackle!" Commanded Falkner. Pidgy lunged at Hoothoot. "Hoothoot, dodge!" Hoothoot jumped straight up, dodging Pidgy. "After it!" said Falkner. Pidgy flew up, and dived at Hoothoot. "Hoothoot. Use your wing to redirect it!" as Pidgy got closer, Hoothoot did a spin, and sent Pidgy spinning to the left. "NOW PECK!" Hoothoot dove towards the freefalling Pidgy, and hit it dead center in the back, and Pidgy crashed to the ground, unconscious. "PIDGY IS UNABLE TO BATTLE! THE WINNER IS HOOTHOOT!" said Sheldon. I ran up, and hugged Hoothoot. "ALRIGHT HOOTHOOT! YOU DID GREAT!"

"Not bad" said Falkner. "Heh. Seems familiar huh?" I taunted. "Even though you beat Pidgy, you still won't beat Pidgeotto. GO!" He threw out his Pidgeotto, and It immediately took to the sky. "Hoothoot, You can chill out now." I said putting her back on my head. "Fire Heart, this is all you." He ran out, and the battle began again. "Start thing's off with Quick Attack!" Pidgeotto flew right up to Fire Heart. "Dodge it, and use ember!" Fire Heart ran, and went right under Pidgeotto's quick attack, turned around, and fired the ember attack. It slightly missed, hitting it's tale feathers. Pidgeotto spun, and shook off the scorched feathers. "There goes my surprise attack. Ember again!" "Not so fast. Gust!" Fire Heart tried to spit out it's ember attack, but was blown back by the gust. "Now quick attack!" It sped, and hit Fire Heart as it was trying to regain it's footing. He went rolling on the platform as Pidgeotto was turning around for another attack. "Jump!" I said as he stopped rolling. He jumped up, but Pidgeotto still hit, nearly sending him off the platform. "RETURN!" I said as I pulled him back into his poke ball.

"Hoothoot let's go!" It hopped into the air, and did it's best to fly. "You can't beat me in a dog fight with just your Hoothoot. Gust." The gust blew Hoothoot off, but it didn't land. "Nice try. Now use peck!" Hoothoot flew over, but it wasn't nearly as fast as Pidgeotto, and it was able to dodge easily. I kept giving attacks, but Pidgeotto's speed was to much for Hoothoot to keep up with. "Pidgeotto, let's show them why we rule the sky's. Peck." Pidgeotto's peck hit Hoothoot in the stomach, and sent her flying back a little. "Now, use quick attack." Pidgeotto hit Hoothoot with a barrage of quick attacks, until she went falling to the ground. Hoothoot struggled to get back, and was barely able to. "That's enough. Hoothoot is unable to battle." said Sheldon. This battle goes to Pidgeotto. I went over, and gently picked up Hoothoot. "You did great out there. Now take a rest." I put her back into her poke ball, and pulled out Fire Heart' s poke ball. All I could do was stare at it. "How can we beat that speed?" I thought. I let out Fire Heart, and he got ready for battle. Pidgeotto was still in the air, looking down at Fire Heart. I was still trying to think of a way to beat him.

"Let's finish this. Quick Attack." Falkner said snapping me out of my thought train. Pidgeotto dove at him, and Fire Heart side stepped. "Quick Attack again!" Pidgeotto turned around, and dove back at Fire Heart. "Fire Heart. Use your quick attack." They both crashed into each other, and flew back some. "Now, run over and use Ember." Fire Heart ran over, and blasted Pidgeotto before it could take off again. "Pidgeotto, gust!." It blew Fire Heart away from it, and got back into the air. Pidgeotto then flew back to use a peck attack. "GRAB IT!" I suddenly shouted. I have no idea why, but I just needed Fire Heart into the air, and that was the best way to do that. It grabbed it by the beak, and was able to even stop it. "Pidgeotto, shake it off quick!" It started to flap like crazy, and swung it's head. It flew up, and started to do summersaults, and (dare I say) barrel rolls in the air to shake him off. While it was in the air, I got an idea. "Fire Heart. Use ember on it's wings!" Fire Heart somehow managed to hear me, and even managed to use ember on one of it's wings. The wing got set on fire, and Pidgeotto was forced to make a crash landing, landing on it's back, where Fire Heart was. Fire Heart managed to climb from under it, and Pidgeotto andaged to get back on it's talons. It's wing was still on fire, but it wouldn't be able to fly for a while. "Ok. I'll admit. That was a smart move, stopping Pidgeotto from being able to fly. But that won't be able to stop us." "Heh. I was kind of hoping it would." Pidgeotto hopped on it's talons, and used quick attack. It's wing wasn't blazing on fire anymore, and it was still able to fly, but not for long, or the fire would start up again. "Dodge!" Fire Heart jumped ran out of the way, and turned around. "Gust!" Pidgeotto sent a gust of air with embers mixed in at Fire Heart, and it him dead on. "Now Peck while it's distracted." Pidgeotto hit Fire Heart with multiple pecks, and smacked him with his non burned wing. Fire Heart struggled to get back up after that. "Let's finish this. Pidgeotto, use quick attack." Pidgeotto flew in for the finishing blow. Then, I did something unexpected. I yelled something so random, it made no sense at all. I yelled "THUNDER PIE!" That threw off everybody. It threw off Falkner, Sheldon, Pidgeotto, Fire Heart, even I was probably standing there with a wired expression on my face. Pidgeotto slowed down, and stopped it's attack. I heard Sheldon, and Falkner start to sinker. I realized that my idiotic phrase distracted everybody for a second. So I decided to try something I saw someone do on tv. "Fire Heart, grab Pidgeotto, and force it into the air." Fire Heart ran over, and gave Pidgeotto a hug on the belly, and used ember on it's belly. It flew up, trying to shake fire heart off. The only thing that happened was that it started the fire on it's wing again, and made the embers on it's belly light on fire. It shook Fire Heart off, but it has set itself on fire. It fell to the ground, and fainted.

I couldn't believe it.(but this time it was a good thing) I just won.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 14-I get attacked by letters

"Hey mom look!" I said while I was calling my mom, showing her my first badge.  
"Oh wow. That's great sweetie." "Thanks. Now that I've got badge one down, I'll be getting the other 7." "Well, do you know where to go?" I usually would have checked my map, but my poke gear was busted so I was out of luck. "uhh. Yes." I lied. "Where then?" "um, well I just have to…" I said trying to find an excuse. "I'll ask John. He'll know. Oh wait, I gotta go." well, ok. By sweetie. Love you." "By mom, I love you too." I hung up the phone, and went over to Nurse Joy who had gotten done healing my pokemon. "Here are your Pokemon." She said with a smile. "Thank you Nurse Joy. Can I ask you a question?" "Sure. What is it?" "How do you get to Azalea town from here?" "Oh. You can just take Route 32, go through Union Cave, and Take Route 33." "Ok. Thank you Nurse Joy." I said. I turned around to leave, but Nurse Joy called back and said "Wait a minute. If your going there, don't go up the mountain path. I head that some dangerous pokemon lives up there, and will attack anyone who goes up there." I thought about it, and said "I hear you." I left, and headed to the poke mart. I needed to stock up cause I was gonna catch that thing.

First off, I didn't say I wasn't going up there. I just said that I heard her. Second, it might have been the fact that I just won a gym badge, but I was ready to take on the world. Even though I only caught one pokemon, I figured I could catch it. I went to the poke mart, bought some supplies, and a ton of poke balls. I also bought a few great balls. I was stuffing it all in my bag, when I realized that I had a pink poke gear in my stuff. I tried to remember what I had it for, and realized that I never delivered it. I decided to try and find the Professors daughter. I'd met her before, but I forgot her name. I knew she looked like Mrs. Birch, but that's about it. I went ahead, and decided to look for her on Route 32. I guessed she would be there, or something.

I got side tracked, and went to the Ruins of Alph first. It turns out that I don't really know where I was going, and headed there instead. I looked around all the ruined buildings. They were all made of stone and had moss all over them. Some had entrances to them, others had stone doors that wouldn't budge, and some had nothing at all. There was no grass around, only dirt. There was also a river surrounding one corner. I went ahead into one of the buildings. There was a ladder in the center of the small room leading down into a cave. I climbed down, and looked around. It was lit by a few torches, and had some Rhydon statues all in a line from left to right. There were also some carvings in the walls.

I walked through the corridors, saw some weird floating letter thing shaped like an L. I walked over to touch it, but it turned around, and blinked at me. I screamed, and stumbled back. I pulled out Hoothoot, and told it to use tackle. It hit the floating Pokemon, and I checked what it was on the pokedex. It said it was an Unknown. I didn't want to catch it cause it freaked me out, so I turned around to leave, when it got up. Some kind of energy started to swirl around it, and it blasted out. Hoothoot dodged, and got onto my shoulder. I was about to run, but when I turned around, there was another one. This one was in the shape of a G. Hoothoot used peck on it, and we kept running. I looked back, and saw we were being chased by a ton of them. I took out Fire Heart, and told him to use ember. He took out an A, but there were too many. When I reached the ladder, my two pokemon jumped on my shoulders, and I started climbing like crazy. I got out of the hole, but some were still chasing us. We had gotten outside when they had surrounded us. We got ready to fight, but I heard some kind of whistle, and they all flew away. I looked in the direction that the whistle came from, and saw some women with dirty cloths holding the whistle, and a girl standing next to her with a Chikorita.

If I had looked around some more, I would have found a small cabin. Apparently, that's where she lived. "So, what where you doing here in these ruins by yourself?" she asked me while we were all sitting at a table. "Well, I was looking for someone. I just wanted to check around these ruins." "Well I could have told you about anyone who came by." she said making me feel kind of stupid. "Who were you looking for anyway?" asked the girl holding her Chikorita. "I was looking for Professor Birch's daughter. I need to give something to her." She blinked at me for a second and said "I am Professor Birch's Daughter. I'm Grace." "Oh. Really. Oh yeah. I remember that I met you at one point." I got out the poke gear and handed it to her. "Finally things are looking up." she said. "At first I thought that my journey was cursed." "Cursed?" "Yeah. First I lost my poke gear, then someone steals my food one night." "Yeah. That uh happened to me too." I said remembering how I stole food from someone sleeping under a leaf. "Then I was attacked by some Unknown like you, but Professor K saved me." she said looking at the women. "Wait. You're a professor?" I asked her. "Yes I'm Professor K as most people call me. I study these ruins, and the unknown." I looked around the cabin, and it didn't look anything like a lab. It looked like a small cabin. "What's so special about these ruins?" "Well, that's what I'm here to find out. These ruins were around for a long time. The people who built it are long gone, but the unknown still live here. Sometimes though they get a little mad, and attack when provoked though. That's why I have this whistle." She said showing me the whistle. It was shaped like an Unknown that was shaped like a question mark.

After a while, I was getting ready to leave. We had talked for a while, and I realized that it was getting late. It was about 6:00, and it would be night time soon. After I said my goodbyes, I went off to route 32. After a little while, I heard Grace calling me. "Wait. Wait." she said while trying to catch her breath. "Can I please travel with you?" she asked "I won't be any trouble at all." "Well, ok. Where are you heading?" "Well, I'm just trying to get some pictures of some pokemon. Me and Chikorita are trying to get some great shots of some pokemon." "Chicka!" I thought about it for a second, and said "Well, I'm going to the Mountain road to the Union Cave to go catch some awesome pokemon up there." "YOUR GOING UP THERE?" she suddenly yelled in astonishment. "You can't go up there. Professor K told me about that place. She said that most trainers who go up there are lucky to just come back at all." I never heard that version of the story. I figured 'forget it then, but then I thought to myself 'if I do come back alive, and with that super powerful pokemon, I'll be a legend' I had to go now. "Are you listening to me?" she said cutting into my thoughts. "Yeah, but still. I'll be someone great if I do catch that pokemon. Besides, wouldn't you want a snapshot of it?" I asked her. I knew that I could convince her because she was thinking about it. "Well, alright. We can go there for now." she said. "Great. Than we're off to the Union Mountain Path!"


End file.
